Pertanda
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Mimpi, mimpi. Janganlah bimbang melihat mimpi. Mimpi dari ia yang melihat mimpi. [One-shot. AR. Elemental siblings. Untuk event #NulisRandom2019]


**P****ertanda**

.

.

.

_"Siapa kau?!"_

_"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?!"_

_"Aku ingin berjumpa dengan kalian."_

_"Mau apa kau dari kami?!"_

_"Kembalikan kuasa milikku! KUASA ELEMENTAL!"_

Suara-suara bersahutan, kilasan-kilasan kejadian berputar cepat silih berganti. Ice tidak mengerti lagi, apa makna semua ini. Tapi ia tahu, bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

_"Pergi kau dari sini, sebelum kau menyesal!"_

Kilasan-kilasan tak jelas. Ada yang bertarung.

Blaze?

Thorn?

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa.

Semuanya.

_"AAAAAAARGH—!"_

Apa?

Siapa yang berteriak kesakitan?

Suara ini ... Solar?

Apa yang terjadi?

_"Ice ... Maaf ..."_

Tiba-tiba saja Ice menemukan sosok Blaze di dalam pelukannya. Lemah. Terluka. Semua ini terasa tidak nyata, tapi di saat bersamaan tampak begitu nyata.

Tidak, ini pasti mimpi.

_"Ice ... jangan menangis ..."_

Ini pasti mimpi!

Kalau bukan, tidak mungkin Ice merasakan Blaze yang terus melemah di pelukannya. Blaze itu kuat. Dia tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Tidak mungkin dia kehilangan napasnya, kemudian membiarkan matanya terpejam.

"Nggak ..."

Blaze sangat keras kepala. Jadi tidak mungkin 'kan, dia menyerah? Tidak mungkin 'kan, dia berhenti berjuang?

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bergerak lagi?

Ini bohong, 'kan?

"BLAAAAAAAZE!"

.

.

_._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy_****_ Galaxy_****_" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Pertanda_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AR. E_****_lemental Siblings_****_. Maybe OOC._****_ Untuk event #NulisRandom2019 (Hari ke-8)_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

Gempa mendudukkan diri ke sofa empuk di ruang keluarga. Ia meregangkan tubuh sejenak, sembari mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya bersantai menikmati senja yang cerah.

Secangkir cokelat hangat sepertinya akan sempurna.

Baru saja Gempa berpikir untuk pergi ke dapur membuat minuman favoritnya itu, mendadak sosok seseorang tertangkap matanya, tengah memasuki ruang keluarga dengan langkah gontai. Sepasang matanya yang beriris biru muda, masih tampak mengantuk. Ia juga masih mendekap erat sebuah boneka lumba-lumba berwarna biru yang selalu dijadikannya teman tidur, alih-alih guling.

"Ice?" Gempa tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "Sudah bangun?"

Langkah Ice terhenti begitu kakinya yang telanjang, menyentuh karpet ruang keluarga. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu terdiam linglung. Gempa masih tersenyum, maklum. Ice versi habis bangun tidur biasanya memerlukan waktu _loading_ beberapa menit sampai otaknya bisa kembali berfungsi normal.

Gempa pikir kali ini juga akan sama. Karena itulah, ia tersentak ketika sekian detik setelahnya, Ice malah menjatuhkan boneka kesayangannya. Tatapannya yang terfokus kepada Gempa juga tampak aneh, tidak seperti Ice yang biasanya.

Gempa mengenali tatapan itu. Tatapan yang hanya akan terlihat bila Ice sangat ketakutan. Cukup ketakutan untuk bisa sampai kehilangan ketenangannya.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Gempa segera berdiri. "Ice—"

Kata-kata itu terputus. Ice tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Gempa dan langsung menubruknya. Keduanya terjatuh ke belakang, yang untungnya ada sofa empuk siap menerima beban tubuh mereka. Ice sejak tadi memeluk Gempa dan tetap tak mau melepaskannya. Saat Gempa masih terheran-heran, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Ice gemetar.

"Hei." Gempa membalas pelukan Ice dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

Ice hanya menggeleng pelan. Sama sekali tak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Gempa sedikit bingung harus bagaimana, ketika ia melihat kedua kakaknya, Halilintar dan Taufan, memasuki ruangan. Keduanya tentu heran melihat pemandangan yang tergelar di ruang keluarga. Namun, Gempa masih sempat memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Ice?" Gempa bicara dengan hati-hati. "Kamu mimpi buruk?"

Tetap hening sekian detik. "... Bukan mimpi."

Kali ini Gempa yang terdiam. Ice tidak menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak', tetapi malah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Gempa menatap kedua kakaknya yang sudah duduk di sofa lain. Mereka bertiga langsung paham apa yang terjadi.

Ice mendapatkan pertanda di dalam mimpi.

Selama lima belas tahun kehidupan tujuh kembar di rumah ini, apalagi sejak mereka mendapatkan kekuatan elemen dari Jam Kuasa, Ice memang terkadang mendapatkan 'mimpi' yang tidak biasa. Itu adalah kemampuan Ice sejak kecil yang kadang patut disyukuri karena dapat menghindarkan mereka dari bahaya.

Namun, jika reaksi Ice sampai seperti ini, berarti pertanda buruk, melebihi semua pertanda yang pernah didapatkannya lewat mimpi.

"Kak Gem," panggil Ice tiba-tiba. Suaranya masih sedikit gemetar. "Kak Gem ... pasti akan selalu melindungi kami semua, 'kan?"

Gempa tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap punggung Ice untuk menenangkannya. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ... jangan lupa untuk melindungi diri Kakak sendiri juga ..."

Ice akhirnya melepaskan pelukan. Lantas ditatapnya netra keemasan sang kakak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ice ..."

"Kalau Kak Gem terluka, Kakak nggak akan bisa melindungi siapa pun!" Tidak biasanya Ice meninggikan suara, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Gempa tertegun. "Berjanjilah."

Gempa memberikan satu senyum menenangkan. "Baiklah. Aku janji."

Ice ikut tersenyum tipis, walau matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Di penghujung senyum itu, barulah ia menyadari keberadaan kedua kakaknya yang lain.

Perlahan, Ice ganti mendekati kakak keduanya.

"Kak Taufan ..."

Sebelum sang pemilik kuasa angin sempat menjawab panggilan itu, Ice sudah memeluknya erat-erat. Taufan tersenyum dan balas memeluk adiknya. Sama seperti Gempa, ia juga merasakan betapa tubuh Ice gemetaran.

"Kenapa Kak Taufan bisa selalu tersenyum?" tanya Ice lirih. "Walau sedang bertarung. Walau menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat. Walau berada di situasi yang sangat menakutkan. Kenapa bisa?"

"Kamu juga selalu bisa tenang menghadapi segala situasi—"

"Aku bisa tenang, tapi nggak bisa tersenyum."

Tak usah melihat pun, Ice tahu bahwa saat ini Taufan juga sedang tersenyum.

"Hmmm ... Kenapa, ya?" Taufan mengusap punggung Ice dengan lembut, persis seperti yang dilakukan Gempa sebelumnya. "Kurasa ... aku butuh menenangkan diriku sendiri saja. Kau tahu, aku ini sebenarnya penakut, lho."

Taufan tertawa kecil. Ice melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap kakaknya yang beriris sebening safir.

"Aku juga merasa lebih tenang kalau melihat senyum Kak Taufan. Yang lain pasti juga sama."

Sekali lagi, Taufan tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi Kak Taufan jangan lupa," sambung Ice. "Kak Taufan nggak perlu memaksakan diri. Nggak apa-apa kok, kalau sampai akhir tetap bergantung kepada kami. Nggak apa-apa kalau sebenarnya Kak Taufan merasa takut."

Taufan tertegun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Diacaknya rambut sang adik yang masih berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Akan kuingat, Ice. Makasih, ya."

Senyum yang diberikan Ice setelah itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Senyum yang hanya sampai di bibir. Tidak di mata, apalagi di hati.

Setelah itu, Ice beralih kepada kakak sulungnya yang gemar berpakaian serba merah hitam. Sedikit canggung keduanya, tetapi Ice tetap memberikan satu pelukan. Halilintar bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan protes, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak jika ia mendapati tubuh salah seorang adiknya gemetar di dalam pelukannya.

Taufan dan Gempa mengira sedang melihat keajaiban ketika di hadapan mereka, Halilintar membalas pelukan Ice dengan hangat.

"Jangan khawatir," kata si sulung. "Aku pasti melindungi kalian semua."

Barangkali Halilintar mengatakan itu sebagai kalimat penghiburan. Namun, tubuh Ice justru menegang. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan. Ditatapnya sepasang iris delima Halilintar dengan tatapan mengeras.

"Bukan 'kalian' tapi 'kita'!" Lagi-lagi suara Ice meninggi. "Aku ... malah paling khawatir dengan Kak Hali. Kakak yang selalu memaksakan diri melebihi batas. Aku tahu, Kak Hali memang kuat. Tapi ... Tapi, aku ..."

Ice tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia menunduk, sehingga kakak-kakaknya tak bisa melihat ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, ketiganya tetap tahu.

Halilintar menghela napas samar. "Baiklah. Aku akan hati-hati. Kau puas, 'kan?"

Ice mengangkat wajah, sementara Halilintar menatap kedua adiknya yang lain bergantian.

"Kalian juga puas, 'kan?" katanya, disambut senyum cerah Taufan dan senyum lembut Gempa.

"Ya sudah." Gempa memecah keheningan kemudian, sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Ice mau cokelat hangat? Biar tenang. Kakak buatkan, ya?"

Ice mengangguk, lalu mendekati Gempa untuk memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Waaah ... Curaaang! Kenapa main peluk-pelukan aku nggak diajaaak?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi suasana ruang keluarga yang sudah mulai tenang. Rupanya Blaze, yang langsung mendekat kepada Ice dengan hebohnya. Dari gerak tubuhnya, sudah jelas ia juga ingin memeluk Ice.

Ekspresi Ice tetap datar. Ketika Blaze hampir memeluknya, ia menghindar ke samping dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. Taufan yang melihat itu spontan tertawa, lebih-lebih ketika melihat Blaze bersungut-sungut. Ice sendiri tak peduli. Ia lantas berjalan maju, saling menghampiri dengan saudaranya yang lain, yang tadi datang bersama Blaze.

Remaja beriris hijau itu berhenti saat telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Ice. Kedua matanya yang bulat menatap Ice dengan sorot bertanya-tanya. Sekian detik berlalu, ekspresinya berubah sedih.

"Kak Ice kenapa?" tanyanya, sebelum akhirnya tersentak dan langsung memeluk Ice. "Jangan nangis."

Giliran Ice yang tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak terbangun dari mimpi buruk, ia tertawa kecil. Adiknya yang satu ini, yang sangat polos dan agak lambat berpikir, sesungguhnya punya empati luar biasa. Ia bisa memahami perasaan orang lain, makhluk lain, tanpa kata-kata.

"Nanti mungkin kamu yang akan menangis, Thorn." Ice berbisik. Dipeluknya sang adik sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sedih. "Bertahanlah bila saat itu tiba. Kamu pasti bisa."

Ice melepaskan pelukannya, menyisakan Thorn yang memandang bingung.

"Nggak ngerti," katanya polos.

Senyum Ice memudar, tetapi tatapannya tetap lembut terarah kepada sang adik. "Di saat yang sulit, kita akan—"

"—menghadapi semuanya bersama!"

Ice tertegun ketika Thorn tiba-tiba menyela ucapannya. Di hadapannya kini hanya ada senyum cerah adiknya yang tulus. Yang penuh harapan untuk masa depan.

"Hm." Pada akhirnya Ice menganggukkan kepala. "Bersama."

Dengan begitu senyum Thorn tidak akan terhapus. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Ice, juga kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

"Hei, Ice."

Blaze tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat kedua adiknya. Senyum kekanakan telah hilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan kecemasan yang mewarnai sinar matanya yang beriris merah terhias nyala api.

Bahkan Blaze pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ah, tidak. Dia pasti merasakannya. Sebab di luar sikapnya yang sering bersikap seenaknya, hanya tahu bersenang-senang, lari dari tanggung jawab, Blaze adalah sosok yang perasa. Terutama jika itu menyangkut Ice.

Di dunia ini, Blaze lah yang paling bisa mengerti Ice dibandingkan siapa pun juga.

"Jangan-jangan kamu ... melihat sesuatu lagi?"

Pertanyaan Blaze menyentak Ice dari lamunan. Lantas senyum samarnya terbit, hanya sedetik.

"Ternyata memang," katanya, "aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Blaze."

Blaze menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ice, kebiasaan, deh! Berapa kali aku bilang, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, cerita padaku! Jangan diam saja—"

Ucapan Blaze terputus oleh Ice yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ice?"

Blaze terdiam, bingung.

"Setelah ini, mungkin Blaze yang akan jadi _hero_-nya." Ice terkekeh kecil. "Tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap mengandalkan aku, ya? Dan juga saudara-saudara kita yang lain. Janji?"

Blaze terdiam. Dia merasakan tubuh Ice yang memeluknya, tengah bergetar.

"Apa akan ada bahaya?" tanya Blaze tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm."

Ice mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendadak terbayang satu kilasan dari mimpinya yang paling menakutkan. Ketika tangan Blaze melemas di dalam genggamannya, dan tak akan pernah balas menggenggam tangannya lagi. Ketika ia memanggil-manggil nama Blaze yang terpejam di dalam pelukannya, tetapi Blaze tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

Blaze merasakan ketakutan adik kembarnya. Ia pun balas memeluk, mencoba memberi Ice sedikit kelegaan.

"Belum tentu terjadi seperti di mimpimu, 'kan?" katanya. "Kalau Ice sampai setakut ini, nggak akan kubiarkan mimpi itu sungguhan terjadi!"

Ice masih memeluk sang kakak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hm."

Ice tidak melepaskan pelukannya sampai lama. Saudaranya yang lain pun membiarkannya, menunggu Ice tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Kak Taufan? Kakak tadi pinjam tabletku enggak—"

Suasana sendu terinterupsi oleh remaja berpakaian dominan putih yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga. Ia masih sempat melihat Blaze dan Ice melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat otaknya menganalisa berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Ada apa? Kak Ice mimpi buruk?"

Itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling besar, mengingat Ice jarang mau memeluk atau dipeluk siapa pun, kecuali Gempa, Thorn, dan kakek mereka, Tok Aba.

"Solar," Ice menyebut nama adik bungsunya.

Namun, bukannya jawaban, yang didapatkan Solar justru tatapan tajam yang kadang berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh. Tolol. Idiot."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Ice membuat keenam saudaranya tersentak. Mendengar Ice mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu rasanya sulit dipercaya. Ice yang biasanya selalu mengingatkan bila saudaranya sudah mulai menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Solar yang paling kaget, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan air mata yang hampir tak terbendung dari pelupuk mata kakak kelimanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengataiku?" Solar menuntut. "Aku punya salah apa padamu?"

Ice diam, sementara Solar menatapnya dari balik kacamata jingga kesayangannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau dan Kak Hali mungkin yang terkuat di antara kita." Ice berkata, nyaris tanpa ekspresi kali ini. "Aku mengerti kalau karena itu kalian selalu maju duluan di garis depan. Walau itu menyesakkan, jika nanti terjadi apa-apa."

Tatapan Solar menajam. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ice merasakan dadanya kembali sesak. "Yang aku tahu, selama ini Solar memang selalu percaya diri. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Di benak Ice terbayang kilasan mimpi di mana Solar yang pertama maju menghadapi musuh yang akan datang. Musuh yang sosoknya tak bisa dia lihat. Ice hanya tahu, musuh kali ini sangat kuat. Solar seharusnya tahu, dia takkan bisa jika sendirian.

Namun, di dalam mimpi Ice, anak itu tetap maju sendiri. Merelakan dirinya menjadi korban, untuk membuka celah bagi yang lain.

"Kalau kau memang pintar, jangan menyerah secepat itu!" suara Ice mulai bergetar. "Pasti ... Pasti ada cara lain. Kami kakak-kakakmu ... Sesekali, biarkan kami yang melindungimu!"

Solar terdiam. Ia mendekat selangkah, dan menyadari bahwa tubuh kakaknya gemetar.

"Kak Ice—"

Kalimat Solar terputus ketika Ice tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sangat erat. Sangat hangat.

"Jangan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kami capai," kata Ice setengah berbisik. "Bodoh."

Kali ini Solar tertegun. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan IQ tinggi atau semacamnya. Dia tahu kecanggungannya bahkan lebih buruk daripada Halilintar.

Meskipun begitu, Solar tetap merasa seharusnya ia membalas pelukan sang kakak. Walau sangat kaku. Tidak masalah, karena Ice tetap bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kehangatannya.

"Bukannya aku percaya hal-hal tidak realistis seperti ramalan mimpi, ya," kata Solar kemudian sembari melepas pelukannya. "Tapi kalau ada bahaya, bagaimanapun caranya akan kuatasi. Kalian bisa mengandalkan aku yang genius ini."

Solar menjeda sejenak. Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn tampak tersenyum lebar. Sementara Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ice kembali pasang muka datar.

"Aku juga akan mengandalkan kalian semua, Kak," kata Solar lagi.

Senyum Ice perlahan merekah, sementara Solar memandang ke arah lain. Pipinya memerah samar. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Solar benar-benar mirip dengan Halilintar.

"Siapa yang mau cokelat panas spesial?"

Semua mata sontak tertuju kepada Gempa yang baru saja datang membawa nampan berisi tujuh cangkir minuman cokelat dengan uap mengepul. Entah sejak kapan, rupanya ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat semua itu. Aromanya memenuhi ruangan seketika, membawa ketenangan tersendiri.

Halilintar dan Taufan kembali menyamankan diri di sofa, ketika Gempa meletakkan cangkir-cangkir di atas meja. Yang lain pun ikut mendekat, kecuali Ice. Satu per satu cangkir diambil, menyisakan dua yang masih menunggu penikmatnya. Mereka semua memang sangat menyukai cokelat panas buatan Gempa. Sama hangat dan menenangkannya seperti cokelat buatan kakek mereka.

Gempa mengambil satu dari dua cangkir yang masih bergeming di meja kayu bundar itu. Ia lantas menoleh pada Ice yang masih berdiam diri.

"Sesulit apa pun, kita hadapi bersama," katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Iya 'kan, Ice?"

Ice terdiam. Sementara, Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn langsung menyambung ucapan Gempa dengan cengiran lebar.

_Dasar!_

Bahkan Halilintar dan Solar ikut tersenyum tipis sambil menyesap cokelat masing-masing dengan wajah bahagia.

Kalau seperti ini, Ice juga tidak ingin menyerah pada ramalan mimpi seburuk apa pun. Dia punya kakak-kakak dan adik-adiknya. Dia tidak sendirian dan tidak akan pernah sendirian.

Untuk sekarang, Ice akan menikmati kebersamaan ini. Dengan cokelat hangat terlezat di dunia, buatan kakaknya tercinta.

"Iya."

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! ()/

Sudah sekitar tengah malam waktu _publish_ ini, tapi masih nyampe lah yaa untuk Nulis Random hari ini. *plak*

Sesuai nama _event_-nya, ini memang _random_ sekali. Dan, _basically_, isinya cuma ngobrol. Ahahahaha ...

Idenya sendiri masih dari _trailer_ BoBoiBoy The Movie 2 yang jujur aja telah menimbulkan banyak asumsi, imajinasi, serta huru-hara di dalam hati. *halah*

Silakan dinikmati aja deh, boleh banget review-review jika berkenan. ( )ﾉ *terbang*

_Ciao_~

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**0****8****.0****6****.201****9**


End file.
